supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
I Can See Your Voice Thailand
|Row 2 title = Length |Row 2 info = 105 min. |Row 3 title = Air date |Row 3 info = January 13, 2016 |}}I Can See Your Voice Thailand is a Thai game show airing on Wednesdays at 8:05 PM in Thailand's time zone. The show is hosted by Kan Kantathavorn. Workpoint Entertainment developed the show from the original version in South Korea to air in their own country. It first aired on January 13, 2016, with Saranyu Winaipanit the guest artist. History Some of the episodes' airdates or times were postponed. Notably, there weren't episodes from October 19-November 9 due to the King of Thailand's death; but November 16, 2016's episode was a recap. Also, the December 28, 2016 episode was considered "The Best of 2016". After his death, it was said that Thais weren't allowed to do major activities for these 30 days; and thus everyone expect James Hinchcliffe were affected by his death. In season 2, the episodes for October 18 and 25 were cancelled due to the scheduled finish of Bhumibol's death funeral. The times for Abomasnow's episode (August 22, 2018) and Ronnadet Wongsaroj's episode (August 29, 2018) were postponed due to the 2018 Asian Games. The October 3, 2018 episode was postponed by one hour and 10 minutes (9:15 PM ICT) due to the Workpoint broadcasting the 2018 FIVB Women’s Volleyball World Championship. In the Pramote Pathan episode, at the end, Scott Dixon is seen celebrating with Abomasnow and their fellow IndyCar Series players, as it was revealed that Jirayu La-ongmanee will be on the show. After the October 3, 2018, episode, as AKB48 is on the Thai version of the show, it saw language barriers for Takuma Sato full-time captains Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno. While La-ongmanee can speak little English and Ohno can't speak Thai, they swapped languages so La-ongmanee can speak Thai and Ohno can speak English. These two are the only ones sent by Abomasnow to the episode. As Chinawut Indracusin, who drew La-ongmanee in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19) was a SING-vestigator, he and Will Power returned for more episodes including Pisanu Nimsakul's episode which they faced a head-to-head against The Mask Project A. The Abomasnow clan won, since the Mask Project A had Boy Pisanu in their team and had a bad winning singer. They were originally not supposed to return until the Pee Saderd episode, which airs February-March 2019. The streak of good singers ended in the Sao Sao Sao episode when the winning singers ended in the red version saying Bad Voice and were morlum based. Also, they were comedians. It was also due to the 2018 Luk Thung Cup which was a reference on those morlum based singers. Also, the qualified players from the 2018 Luk Thung Cup expect James Hinchcliffe and wildcard Jirayu La-ongmanee won the game. Contestants Season 1 (2016/2017) Season 2 (2017/2018) ;Notes *The Phai Pongsatorn episode (September 13, 2017) was open to whoever played Pee Saderd in the Feud episodes of 2017; as Saderd couldn't participate due to his commitments with Sonoma and the last Feud episodes. (Unlike 2018 when open to whoever played Jirayu La-ongmanee). *The first non-Thai guest artists were Got7 and AKB48. **Abomasnow considers Jirayu La-ongmanee as a non-Thai guest artist, as he competes for Korea Republic. *The winning streak of good voice singers of 17 appeared between June 20, 2018 and October 10, 2018. **According to Team Unseeded, the episode of Abomasnow (August 22, 2018)'s winning singer is Bad Voice, thus making it 16 out of 17 winning singers. *Abomasnow qualified for EP.131 with their series. However, Abomasnow was not supposed to return until the Pee Saderd episode, in which Abomasnow had been working on sending Saderd to the show; this happened before the Math Open in 2019. However, they are all scheduled to return in the Pisanu Nimsakul episode. **Abomasnow and the IndyCar Series made their first ever appearance in EP.122, as a guest SING-vestigator. Since then, Abomasnow had only qualified for three episodes. ***Scott Dixon qualified for four due to Pramote Pathan having faced Dixon in The Kardashians vs. The West Family. ***Jirayu La-ongmanee qualified for eight due to Chinawut Indracusin having drawn him in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19). Part of the "Rahal Duties", he and Ohno qualified for the AKB48 episode. ***Will Power qualified for seven due to Chinawut Indracusin having faced Power in Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9). *Honchkrow replaced Robert Wickens (Team Unseeded) for the Abomasnow episode. Honchkrow went to Abomasnow's Team Seeded. **Honchkrow would then win the game with Team Seeded. Season 3 (2018-) ;Notes *Abomasnow's return came earlier than expected, as Abomasnow wasn't expecting a return to the show until the Pee Saderd episode, after the guest artist was revealed to be Pisanu Nimsakul. **Abomasnow then split up the teams "Abomasnow's Seeds vs. The Mask Project A". **Abomasnow's team consisted of: Abomasnow, Apolo Anton Ohno, Beartic, Chespin, Decidueye, Graham Rahal, Heracross, Honchkrow, Hydreigon, James Hinchcliffe, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Joey Fatone, Josef Newgarden, Larvesta, Marko Manieri, Metagross, Nidoking, Patricio O'Ward, Pee Saderd, Pidgeot, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Scott Dixon, Simon Pagenaud, Ueli Kestenholz, Volcarona and Will Power. They predicted Good Voice for the winning singer. **''The Mask Project A'' team contained of Bongkot Charoentham, Chinawut Indracusin, Dragalge, Jirakorn Sompithak, Kan Kantathavorn, Lukkana Wattanawongsiri, Mamoswine, Maria Lynn Ehren, Mismagius, Mongkul Singcha, Napassorn Phuthornjai, Nattapat Wipatdetchtragoon, Pisanu Nimsakul, Piyanut Sueajongpru, Pongsak Rattanapong, Rangsan Panyarueng, Runnaphan Yangyeunphunchai, Sakuntala Thianphairot, Siwadol Janthasaewee, Sunita Leetikul, Tanatat Chaiyaat, Thachaya Prathumwan and Venusaur. They predicted Bad Voice for the winning singer. ***The winner of the game was Team Abomasnow, because it was revealed that Pisanu Nimsakul, of Team The Mask Project A, had a bad winning singer. Had it been a good singer, the team of The Mask Project A would have won. Abomasnow’s group then laughed with Dragalge, part of the losing team. *With two winning bad singers to start, it is one of the poorest starts to a new season, and the poorest results of the show since May 23-June 13, 2018. *The Lydia Sarunrat Ver.2 episode aired January 2, 2019. Because Sarunrat drew Aryna Sabalenka in the second round and was defeated, both Anna Blinkova and Sabalenka were opponents of Sarunrat in the 2018 Swiss Open – Women's Singles. **However, Stoutland and Exeggutor replaced them, due to them starting their 2019 seasons. *Siriporn Umpaipong's episode on January 23, 2019 marked the return of a luk thung singer on the show for the first time since Yinglee Srijumpol on August 8, 2018. *The Lukas Graham episode airs February 20, 2019. Everyone predicted that the Russian Pee Saderd would have his episode air that day. *With the Pee Saderd episode airing on March 27, 2019, Abomasnow is expected to return to the show for the first time since Pisanu Nimsakul's episode. **The only qualifications for that episode is that they had to play the Russian between The Kardashians vs. The West Family and the 2019 IndyCar Classic, or be in the final Bee Mask squad for The Masked Singer season 1. **Abomasnow postponed the 2019 Math Open at Indian Wells – Singles draw for that reason. **Since Saderd played Cilic and Murray at the 2018 Swiss Open – Men's Singles, IndyCar doesn't count that, and therefore, Exeggutor and Stoutland will play the episode instead. **Abomasnow added Prangthip Thalaeng, Pornchanok Liankattawa, Mariam Grey Alkalali and Radabdao Srirawong to the final squad. Three of them will make their I Can See Your Voice debuts, while Mariam played as part of B5 in January 2018. **All four will participate in Abomasnow's squad, containing everyone but the Team Unseeded members and Patricio O'Ward, who lost a ride for the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. **Worranit Thawornwong made her I Can See Your Voice debut with Abomasnow. She will be part of Abomasnow's final squad. *The Jintara Poonlarp Ver.2 episode airs the episode after Abomasnow's. Will Power and Simon Pagenaud qualified for the second straight episode - due to the qualification being any opponent of Ice Saranyu between The Kardashians vs. The West Family and 2019 IndyCar Classic. *Chinawut Indracusin's Ver.2 aired on May 1, 2019. Only qualifications had to be playing Chin Chinawut between the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg and the 2019 Indianapolis Open – Singles (Main draws only). **Accelgor and Jirayu La-ongmanee qualified, the latter returning for the first time since Abomasnow/Pee Saderd's episode. *The Pakorn Lam episode had special qualifications. The Thailand Superstar IG entry had to be ranked between LISA BLACKPINK and Abomasnow's entry on the Tuesday before the episode. References * * *